


Mistletoe

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jody calls the boys to come help when some cursed mistletoe is causing issues in her town.





	Mistletoe

“Hey Jody!” Sam smiled as he answered his phone.  Dean looked over at him and grinned – they always liked hearing from Jody, but recently she had begun to only ever call Sam.  Dean teased him mercilessly, knowing that his little brother had a crush on the older woman, but Sam would never admit it.

“Hey there Sam,” Jody replied, smile evident in her voice as well.  “You boys have a minute?”

Sam put the phone on speaker as he answered.  “Sure, what’s up?  Dean’s here too.”

“Hey there, Sherriff,” Dean said quickly, before Jody began to talk.

“So, I think I have a witch or something in town, and was wonderin’ if you boys would be willing to come help me out a bit?  I know it’s gettin’ close to the holidays, but that’s kinda why stuff’s been strange.”

Dean noticed Sam smile when Jody asked if they could come see her, oh he was going to give his brother so much grief over this crush of his.  “Of course we’ll come by, Jody,” Dean replied.  “We just finished a case, so this is the perfect time for you to call.”

“Yea, Jody,” Sam continued, “We can be there in about 6 hours, sound good?”

“Great!” Jody sounded relieved over the phone.  “Just come straight to my house, don’t stop anywhere in town before.  I’ll explain what’s going on when you get here.”

“See you soon, Jody,” Dean ended the call, now wondering what they were getting themselves into.

Sam had already started walking to his room to grab his go bag, so Dean followed.  “Eager to see our dear sheriff, Sammy?” he began his teasing.

“Of course, Dean,” Sam tried to brush his brother off.  “We both enjoy seeing Jody, and it’s nice to have her on a case every now and then.”

Dean hit Sam’s shoulder playfully.  “Come on, Sam.  You know you’re extra excited to see her this time.  It’s been a while, and you two talk  _all the time!_ ”

Sam rolled his eyes and stepped into his room, attention moving to grabbing his stuff.  “Whatever, dude.  Car in 15.”

Dean laughed and headed to grab his own stuff, eager to see what this trip would do to his brother and their good friend Jody.

* * *

Dean pulled the Impala into Jody’s driveway around dinnertime that day.  The boys hopped out of the car and walked eagerly to the door, both of them excited to see Jody (Dean especially excited to tease Sam the entire trip).  Dean knocked on the door, and in moments Jody opened it, a huge smile on her face.

“Hey there Jody!” Dean smiled, opening his arms for a hug.  Jody gave him a quick hug, patting his back a couple times.  

“Great to see you Dean, so glad you could come!” she said, before turning to Sam.

Just like Dean, Sam opened his arms to Jody, and she stepped into his embrace.  He rubbed her back softly as they hugged, as he spoke quietly. “Great to see you Jody.”

Jody leaned back in the embrace, their arms still around each other.  “Always good to see you, Sam,” she replied, smiling up at him before Dean coughed to end the moment.  Sam and Jody separated, a bit flustered.

“Well, come in, come in!” Jody said, ushering the boys to the living room.  “I figured you’d get here in time for dinner, so I made a little something.  Better for us to stay in tonight before we tackle this case.”

“Sounds great, Jody, but what’s up?  Why are we holing up at your house?” Dean asked, while Jody busied herself gathering dinner supplies at the coffee table.

Jody let out a soft chuckle before answering.  “I figured it’d be better to prepare you for the case rather than just throwing you in the situation…” she began, handing each man their plate.  Lasagna and a salad was on each, but Sam’s salad was noticeably bigger than Dean’s, as she knew them well.

A moment later, Jody sat and started talking as the brothers ate.  “About a week ago, I got a call from a friend telling me about this prank mistletoe she had gotten for her holiday party.  The lady at the store told her it wasn’t fake mistletoe – people would actually  _have_  to kiss or they would be physically stuck under it.”

Dean laughed around his lasagna, but Sam’s brow was furrowed.  “Spelled?” he asked, mind already working on the case.

Jody nodded.  “I think so.  For a few days, people around town were talking and laughing about the mistletoe and having to give their random friends a peck on the cheek or lips before they could escape it.  I didn’t even believe it until I got stuck under a bit a few days ago…”   
Sam’s eyebrows raised at that admission and Dean let out a full belly laugh.  “Had to plant one on somebody, eh Jody?” Dean teased, and Jody looked down at her plate.  “Ah, come on, tell us, was it good?”

Jody shook her head. “Awkward, more like it.  It was my deputy, and he’s married.”  Dean laughed at the admission, and Sam let out a short huff before stuffing his mouth with salad.

“So who put up the mistletoe in the office?” Dean asked.

“That’s the thing,” Jody began.  “Nobody put it up.  Once the first bunches were hung, at various holiday parties and houses around town, the mistletoe has just been appearing.  Like, everywhere.”

Jody put her plate down on the table to continue.  “Not only that, but it’s been getting progressively stronger.”

“Stronger?  What do you mean?” Dean asked, matching Jody’s worried look with his own.  

“I mean, at first it was just a peck that could get you out of the hold of the mistletoe.  But more recently, a simple kiss won’t do it.” Jody looked between the brothers. “People started calling up to the station, because they were stuck under the mistletoe.  They’d smooch, and still couldn’t move.  Finally one greedy bastard planted a big one on his girl, with tongue and all, sorta as a joke, but it got them out of the trap real fast. So lately, it seems that the mistletoe only lets you go after an old-fashioned make-out session.”

Dean leaned over toward his brother.  “Looks like I need to find me a cutie and some of that mistletoe, eh?” he joked, earning a glare from Sam.

“So, let me get this straight,” Sam started.  “The mistletoe’s power is not only getting stronger, but it’s appearing by itself. What happens if you take it down?”

Jody nodded, following Sam’s train of thought.  “We’ve done that.  I put out an all-call on mistletoe, for the town to bring any that they found to my office. Got a big box of it on my desk. But here’s the thing,” Jody leaned forward.  “It keeps disappearing out of the box.  Locked office, nobody around.  It’s there one minute, and ten minutes later it’s gone – presumably hung up in some unsuspecting place.”

“Great,” Dean said, putting the last bite of lasagna in his mouth.  “So, gameplan.”

“Find the witch,” Sam said, pulling out his computer.  “Any new faces in town, Jody?”

Jody collected their plates and talked as she put them in the sink.  “Unfortunately, yes.  We’ve had a bit of a migrant community in the past few months, so there are people here in town that I haven’t been able to meet yet.  But I believe I have a list on the office server, so I can get that real easy for ya.”

“Alright, let’s review that list tonight, then tomorrow we’ll go find the witch,” Dean said, and the other two nodded their heads.  

Sam looked up from his laptop.  “I’d also like to take a look at the mistletoe – see if there are any signs of it being special or spelled.  I can even try a few simple counter-spells.  But that can wait til morning, probably.”

Jody pulled out her phone and called the station.  “Hey Deputy, can you email me the list of new townspeople for the last 6 months ASAP…. Yep, whole families…. Addresses too…. Thanks Dep!”  She hung up.  “On it’s way in 10.”

“Great!” Dean said, looking around the kitchen.  “So…any dessert?”

* * *

After pie (multiple pieces for Dean), the three of them sat together, reviewing the recent moves. They categorized each residence – family, singles, and other – before ranking the most likely to least likely as witch candidates.  

While the Winchesters worked, Jody was also kept busy fielding many calls on her work cell phone, personal cell phone, and home phone from people all over town getting stuck under mistletoe.  She had almost the same conversation with each person:  You have to kiss – No, you have to  _really_ kiss, like with tongue – No, I’m not joking – Yes, I know he’s not your boyfriend – You could just stay stuck there forever – Okay I’m glad he’s a good kisser, congrats – Please bring that mistletoe to the station, ASAP.

The first few phone calls had Dean chuckling under his breath, but after about ten of the calls, he realized that this was getting seriously out of hand.  The mistletoe was popping up everywhere: in people’s houses, in stores, in restaurants, and in lots of places that people didn’t want to be stuck kissing strangers or friends alike.

They settled in for the night later, having created a short list of witch candidates to start with in the morning.  Dean claimed Jody’s guest bedroom while Sam ended up sprawled across her couch, a sight that made her smile as she turned the lights off to head to bed.

* * *

The next morning, the three of them split up.  Jody was needed at the station, as much of the town was up in arms about the mistletoe. While her deputies did a great job answering questions, many townspeople wanted to talk to the sheriff personally.

Sam and Dean worked their way through the list of possible witches.  By the time they had crossed five possibilities of their list, they were getting annoyed.  Sam had not gotten stuck under any mistletoe, but Dean got the pleasure of kissing a witch candidate – one they immediately took off their list because why would you booby-trap your own front door?

Around 11:30, Jody called them for an update.

“Hey Jody, what’s up?” Sam asked as he answered his phone (Dean smiled as yet again, she called  _Sam_ and not him).

“Any luck?” Jody questioned back hopefully.  “It seems it’s getting exponentially stronger as the day is going on.”

The boys were climbing into the Impala as Sam put her on speaker.  “No luck yet.  We’ve got 12 names on our list, and have now crossed off half of them.”

Dean started the car, engine rumbling.  “How’s it going up at the station?” he asked, as he pulled the car away from the curb.

“Ugh.  Awful,” she replied, before speaking to someone away from the phone.  The boys listened to the muffled talking for a moment.

“Maybe I should go take a look at all the mistletoe she’s collected – try a few simple spell cancellation rituals?” Sam suggested to Dean as they waited.  “You think you can handle the next few interviews yourself?”

Dean shrugged as he turned the corner to head toward the station.  “No big deal, Sammy.  I can always call if I need back-up.”

Sam scoffed.  “Yeah, like you would call for help.”

Dean grinned in response as he drove quickly to drop Sam off at the station.  “Call me if you figure anything out.”  Sam nodded in response, before getting out in front of the station. Dean pulled away from the curb quickly, headed to the next interview.

Sam straightened his fed suit and buttoned the jacket, heading up the couple stairs to open the front door. There was a deputy on the phone at a desk, and another standing at the counter taking a sprig of mistletoe from a frazzled middle-aged woman.

“Thank you for bringing it in, Mrs. Brown.  I’m so sorry for what happened, we are working on it,” the young man was saying as he put the mistletoe in a ziplock bag.  The woman stuttered something back to him as she turned, eyes wide and face pale.

Sam smiled warmly at the woman, wondering who she was stuck with under the mistletoe and trying not to laugh at her awkwardness.  The deputy looked up at him from putting the mistletoe behind the counter and smiled. “Are you Agent Armstrong, friends with the sheriff?”

Sam smiled at the man, “Yep, that’s me.  Is the sheriff around?”  

The deputy nodded. “She’s in the evidence room. There are other things going on in this town  _besides_  the mistletoe weirdness, so she’s trying to get some of that taken care of.  She’ll be back up here soon.”

Sam leaned against the counter to get a little more information from an outsider.  “How’s it going with all the mistletoe stuff? That’s why I stopped by, see if I can help in any way.”

The deputy shrugged, “It’s weird, man.  And it keeps getting weirder.”  He motioned to the closed front door that Mrs. Brown just walked through.  “The – urge – has been getting stronger all day. It’s past the kissing stage now. People are having to…  _you know_.”

Sam’s eyebrows raised at that information.  “So that’s why Mrs. Brown looked so stressed?” he asked, understanding the woman’s pale face.

“Yeah, it’s gotten weird, man.”

Jody obviously heard Sam’s voice, because she came down the hall from the evidence room right at that moment.  “Hey, Agent, come on in!” she smiled, keeping up the charade of Sam’s federal agent attire.

Sam stepped around the counter and in front of Jody.  “I was hoping to take a look at some of the mistletoe – maybe we can have better luck with it rather than finding who put it all up.”

The deputy held out the ziplock of mistletoe he had just taken from Mrs. Brown.  Jody took it from him with a “Thanks, dep,” before leading Sam toward her office.  “I’ve put all of the mistletoe in my office safe, hoping that that would keep it from disappearing and reappearing all over town, but no luck.  It’s like it’s on a timer – once a sprig’s been here for a few hours, it’s gone.”

Jody opened her office door, heading in.  She had only gotten a couple steps in the door before she froze, Sam bumping into her back.

“Oh, shit,” Jody said under her breath, turning to look above Sam’s head.  Sure enough, there was a sprig of mistletoe hanging above them. Sam looked up to see it above his head, before looking back down at Jody.  They stared at each other for a moment, before Sam coughed and turned in place, reaching his long arm out to close and lock the office door behind him.

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning back to Jody.  She had her eyes downcast and was fiddling with a loose string on her button up shirt.  Sam reached his hand up to her chin, lifting her face until she locked eyes with him.

“Hey,” he said quietly, hoping to ease the tension in the room.  “We can call Dean, tell him we’re out of commission until he finds the witch…” Sam let the thought linger in the air for a minute, hating the idea of telling his brother that he and  _Jody_ were stuck under mistletoe.

Jody shook her head. “No, I don’t want Dean teasing either of us about this.  We can –“ she swallowed deeply.  “We can take care of this ourselves.”

Jody looked up at Sam meaningfully, and he was right there with her.  This was not the way that he wanted things to happen with Jody, but maybe this was the only way things were ever  _going_  to happen.  He watched as she brought her hands up to rest against his chest, feeling his heartbeat. In return, Sam’s hands made their way to cup her face softly, eyes questioning once more whether she wanted this.

With the tiniest of nods, Jody leaned forward.  Sam brought his mouth down to meet hers and they shared the chastest of kisses, mouths closed and lips hardly moving.  Both of their eyes closed as they pressed together, until Sam pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

“Jody –“ he started, eyes fluttering open.  “This isn’t just…”

Jody opened her eyes to look into his.  “I know, Sam. Me too.”

At the confession, Sam’s hesitancy broke.  He pulled her body against his, mouth slotting over hers forcefully.  His tongue invaded her space, finding dominance over hers.  Sam’s hands moved to Jody’s hips, grasping hard enough that she was sure she’d have bruises later.  Jody moved her hands around Sam’s neck and she threaded her fingers into his hair. She noted the moan he released when she tugged a bit, filing that bit of information away for a later time.

Sam’s hands danced to the front of Jody’s button-up, pulling her shirt apart as quickly as possible without ripping it.  His mouth left hers to trail kisses and licks along her skin as it was revealed until he was at her belly button.  She pulled the shirt off, reaching behind herself to unhook her bra as well.  Sam’s tongue danced on her belly before making his way back up, pulling a nipple between his teeth lightly.  

Moaning at Sam’s ministrations, Jody set to work on Sam’s clothes.  She quickly undid his tie, tossing it somewhere over her shoulder. His suit jacket was quickly dropped to the floor, and she undid his buttons as best as she could as he distracted her with his tongue on her skin.  Soon enough, they were standing chest-to-chest, kissing each other hungrily.

Sam rocked his hips against Jody’s stomach, letting her feel how much he wanted her.  The movement only sent more heat between her legs, and her hands went to rid herself of her pants and underwear.  She stood before him, now naked, and Sam couldn’t do anything more than stare for a moment.

“You’re beautiful, Jody,” he whispered, before he kneeled in front of her, throwing one leg over his shoulder.  Jody’s hands found his hair to tug gently once more as his tongue invaded her dripping core, lapping at her folds.  She wasn’t ready for the onslaught of pleasure Sam’s tongue was giving her, after the slow build up of their relationship through the years.  In an embarrassingly short amount of time, Jody was coming on Sam’s tongue, him eagerly lapping all of the juices she was releasing.

Jody was breathing heavily as Sam made it back to his feet, wiping his face with the back of his hand. He unbuckled and lowered his own pants and boxers, Jody watching his every move as his cock sprang free from its constraints.  She moved to take him in her hand, mouth, anything, but he stopped her.  

“Waited too long for this, J,” Sam said, his hands moving back to her waist.  Unable to move from beneath the mistletoe still, Sam lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist, his strong hands holding her ass.

Jody grabbed Sam’s shoulders and they locked eyes, knowing that if they continued, it was past the point of no return.  She leaned forward slightly to kiss Sam’s lips, and he lowered her on his cock at the same time.

The kiss muffled the sighs of relief they both released, and they froze once Sam was fully sheathed inside her.  Jody’s walls pulsed around Sam’s thick cock, and they rested their foreheads against one another, enjoying the feeling.

Carefully, Sam stepped forward until he could lay Jody down on her desk.  He leaned over her, his body covering hers as they just enjoyed the feeling of one another.

“Sam,” she whispered. He leaned back to look her in the eyes. “Fuck me.”

With a small chuckle and a “Yes, ma’am,” Sam pulled his hips back, until only his cockhead was inside of her.  He slammed back in, earning a low moan from Jody.  

Sam set a smooth pace, doing his best to put just the right pressure in just the right places inside her walls and on her clit.  Jody’s hands grasped Sam’s shoulders and her ankles crossed behind his back, encouraging his every move.

Sam’s lips found her collarbone, sucking marks everywhere as he fought to control himself so he didn’t come too soon.  He didn’t have to worry long, though, as Jody soon was urging him faster and harder, eager to chase her second release.

Sam’s hips moved quicker and Jody sang his praises.  Knowing she was getting close, Sam raised his head to look at her face, wanting to memorize what she looked like when she came.  When their eyes met, Jody felt herself go, body arching against his as her walls fluttered around her.  

The sight of Jody coming, the sounds she made, and the feeling of tight, wet heat on his cock had Sam following soon after with a low grunt of her name.  He kept pumping his hips through their orgasms, slowing as they both were getting sensitive.

Jody’s hands left Sam’s shoulders and moved to his upper back, pulling his sweat-soaked body against hers.  He nuzzled against her neck, sucking one final mark there.

“Wanted that for a long time,” he admitted to her, keeping his head down so he couldn’t see her reaction. If Jody was surprised, she didn’t show it.  She pulled his face up to hers for a sweet kiss, before she responded.

“Me too, Sam.”

All of a sudden, the situation felt ridiculous.  Sam fell into giggles, a mixture of joy and embarrassment, and Jody soon joined.  He pulled carefully out of her, standing upright and helping her sit up on her desk.

Jody looked up at the mistletoe a few steps behind him.  “Why don’t you take that down before it catches somebody else around here,” she suggested, and Sam quickly turned and reached up to detach it from the ceiling, giving her a great view of his muscular back and ass.

He turned to see her eyeing him, and decided to tease.  “Like what you see there, Sheriff Mills?” he asked with a wink.

Jody hopped off her desk, hands on her hips in proud, naked glory.  “Why yes, Agent, I believe I do.”  

Sam reached around her to put the mistletoe down on her desk before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her soundly, tongue sweeping in her mouth once more.  “Me too,” he added, smiling at her.

A buzzing sound broke their moment, and they looked around the room to find their phones.  Jody found hers first with a, “Not mine.”

Sam dug around in his jacket pockets before pulling his phone out, seeing that it was Dean calling. Showing Jody the caller ID, he answered with the phone on speaker.  “What’s up, man?” he said, hoping his voice sounded normal.

“Got the witch-bitch, spell should be gone!” Dean announced triumphantly over the phone, a grin obviously on his face.

“Seriously?” Jody asked, looking at Sam.  They were both thinking the same thing: They could’ve waited mere minutes under the mistletoe for the spell to break.

“Yep,” Dean answered, unaware of the silent conversation happening on the other end of the line. “Admitted it all and everything. Was a whiny bitch, crying and threatening to spell me…Easy to gank.  Wasn’t that strong – said the spell had gone haywire and then started crying some more… All in all, this was a great day.  I say we celebrate!”

Sam and Jody were still looking at one another, suddenly very aware that they were both still naked. “Celebrate,” Sam repeated. “Sure.  We’ll meet you at the diner for lunch?”

“Sounds great.  See you in thirty.”  Dean hung up.

Sam dropped his phone onto his pile of clothes, studying Jody’s face.  She looked down, unsure of what to say.

“Jody –“ Sam started, making her look back up at him.  “I’m not sorry this happened.”  He leaned down to kiss her softly, hoping she felt the same way.  He kept his eyes closed, unsure if he could handle the rejection.

Jody suddenly launched herself against him, arms wrapping around his neck.  “Me neither, Sam.”  He hugged her back.  “But now, let’s take a step back and have a date, with your brother as an unknowing third wheel, yea?  We can play him until he breaks.”

Sam laughed, pulling back and kissing her once more.  “Sounds perfect.”

The two of them gathered all of their clothing items, taking a while to redress as they kept getting distracted.  Once they were presentable, they headed out of the station, giving the deputy a wave on the way out.  “Mistletoe’s all taken care of, dep.  I’ll fill you in later!” Jody yelled over her shoulder, before pulling Sam into her jeep and driving away, eager to share the rest of the day with her new man.


End file.
